One Shoot des premiers baisers de la prochaine génération
by JeconaisHP
Summary: Venez découvrir les premiers baisers de la prochaine génération de Poudlard, les enfants des Héros d'Harry Potter et mes quelques OC.
1. James Potter & OC

Voici mon tout premier One Shoot dont je suis très fière qui parle d'une très jolie blonde qui fait chavirer le cœur de l'aîné des fils d'Harry Potter. Voilà dîtes se que vous en pensez par review, bonne lecture !

* * *

(James & OC)

James avait en face de lui, la fille qu'il estimait être la plus belle fille au monde. Elle avait des cheveux blond bouclé qui lui arrivait à la fin des épaules, un nez droit et fin, une bouche fine et charnue d'un rose innocent, sa peau était clair comme de la porcelaine, même si elle avait les joue rosie. Ces yeux, ces yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques, deux aigues-marine d'un bleu des caraïbes, quand elle était énervée ou quand elle ressentait une émotion trop forte, ils se fonçaient pour avoir un bleu foncé profond et des taches dorées, ils ressemblaient à deux Lapis Lazulli. Elle était dos à la fenêtre, elle portait un pull blanc comme la neige extérieur, ces yeux bleus ne lâchaient pas le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Il se souvint de son premier baisé, de son premier baisé avec elle, même si elle ne le considérait pas comme telle.

_Ils jouaient tout les deux dans le jardin du Terrier. Alexia et James avaient tout les deux six ans. Ils faisaient une course effrénée, où Alexia était en tête. Ces cheveux blonds, dont la frange était attachée par une barrette avec un papillon bleu, voletaient au vent. Sa robe blanche la ceinture turquoise se salissait à vu d'œil tout comme les pieds nus de la fillette. Elle riait gorge déployé en disant à son ami qui la poursuivait :_

_-Tu pourras jamais me rattrapé._

_Elle avait raison, le garçon avait beau courir vite, la fillette aussi. James avait ces cheveux bruns qui volaient au vent, ces yeux chocolat fixaient la fillette dans sa course effrénée. Lui aussi était pieds nus, mais sa leurs faisaient du bien à tout les deux car le sol était froid en cette chaude après-midi d'été._

_La fillette arriva au saule pleureur centenaire là et le toucha, elle avait gagné sa course. James arriva et elle lui tira la langue._

_-J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois un bisou ! Chantonna la petite blonde_

_Elle lui tendit sa joue. _

_-C'est pas juste, attends que j'ai repris mon souffle. Se plaignit le petit garçon_

_-D'accord. Concéda Alexia_

_La petite fille défit sa barrette, et se concentra sur le petit papillon en plastique bleu. Il commença à battre des ailes pour s'envoler quand dans un éclat de rire sous le regard surpris de James elle hurla au petit papillon._

_- Envole-toi petit papillon, tu es libre maintenant._

_Le petit papillon voleta côté de l'oreille de la fillette comme pour lui chuchoté un secret et s'envola._

_La fillette sourit quand le papillon s'envola au loin._

_-Tu me dois un bisou. Dit la petite fille._

_James s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrassé sur la joue, mais une libellule s'approcha de la jeune fille qui détourna sa tête un moment et au lieu d'embrassé la joue rosie de la jeune fille, il embrassa les lèvres de la petite fille surprise._

_Il s'enfuit en courant et la jeune fille, malgré l'accident, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, courra sur ces talons en hurlant :_

_-Je vais me vengé James Potter !_

James sourit à se souvenir. Alexia désormais âgé de quinze ans se tourna vers lui de ces yeux toujours aussi enfantin que se jour là en lui demandant :

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-J'étais entrain de me souvenir de mon moment préféré pour le Patronus que veut qu'on face madame Poignarette.

Elle sourit et retourna dans son livre. James remarqua alors à la fenêtre de leur compartiment un petit papillon bleu, cette après-midi là resterais son meilleure souvenir et sans qu'il ne le sache, cette après midi est aussi le souvenir préféré de la jolie blonde en face de lui.

* * *

Voilà, un petit truc mignon et innocent pour commencer. Pour montrer à ceux qui liront les prochaines fictions sur Alexia, James et toute la compagnie qu'à une époque, elle a été innocente et joyeuse en toute circonstance. Voilà dites se que vous en pensez.

Bisou de moi

Le prochain demain !


	2. Scorpius Malefoy & Rose Weasley

**Voilà mon deuxième one-shoot concernant qui sera moins innocent que le derniers et qui concerne le petit bébé de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger : Je cite Rose Weasley qui s'est fais embrasser par le très méchant (gentil, non sérieux gentil) : Scorpius Malefoy !**

* * *

(Scorpius Malefoy & Rose Weasley)

Rose était assise devant le lac de Poudlard, elle était en troisième année et faisait son devoir de métamorphose pour le professeur Modiphier, le nouveau professeur dans cette matière. Elle devait faire un devoir sur les animagi, elle avait demandé de l'aide à son cousin Albus mais celui-ci trop occupé et avait donc demandé à Scorpius Malefoy, le meilleur ami de celui-ci, d'aidé sa cousine.

Rose avait toujours été secrètement amoureuse de Scorpius, tout comme sa mère avait été amoureuse de son père en secret. Mais là, la situation était différente : Scorpius était le fils d'un des pires ennemis de son père. Elle se reprit donc et se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir été demandé de l'aide à Roxanne, James ou leurs autres amis qui était devenu des animagi non-déclaré.

Elle soupira.

-Rose tu m'écoutes ? Demanda la voix de Scorpius

-Non, pas vraiment, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Avoua-t-elle

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Euh…qu'il existe beaucoup d'animagi non-déclaré et qu'ils peuvent finir à Azkaban. Dit-elle peu sûr d'elle

Scorpius leva un sourcil, amusé et s'abstient de tout commentaire, ils continuèrent décrire le devoir de la jolie rousse. Rose se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir pu faire se devoir seule en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était. C'est vrai, tout comme sa cousine Victoire et sa cousine Dominique et sa cousine Molly, Rose avait été à Serdaigle. Elle ne se sentait pas seule, même si il était dur de discuté avec les membres de sa maison d'autre chose que les études. Heureusement, en début d'année dans le Poudlard express : Roxanne et ces deux amis : Alexia Jackson et Meredith Gilbert était venu la voir dans le but qu'elle rejoigne leur petite bande de farceuse qui cherchait scrupuleusement à détrôner les Trimardeurs qui était composé de son cousin James, de Théo Dubois, de Matt Finnigan et de Parker Howard.

Elle s'amusait bien et cela lui avait valu une beuglante de sa mère quand elle avait été collée pendant une semaine pour avoir repeint avec les trois autres filles les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en plusieurs couleurs vives. Bien sûr son père avait précisé qu'elle pouvait faire ça tant qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle ne fréquentait pas d'autre Serpentard que son cousin Albus.

Quand ils finirent le devoir de Métamorphose, Rose raccompagna Scorpius jusqu'à sa salle commune la sienne étant plus près que celle de Rose. Elle allait partir quand quelqu'un lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa. Elle profita de se baiser chaste et passionné donné par nulle autre que Scorpius Malefoy. Quand ils se séparèrent celui-ci entra en trombe dans sa salle commune laissant Rose seule. Celle-ci repartis sur un petit nuage et elle croisa son autre cousin James qui lui dit à son passage :

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rosie, t'as embrassé Malefoy ou quoi ?

Rose se demanda si James se moquait d'elle ou s'il était au courant et donc en bonne Serdaigle elle réfléchit en un dixième de seconde et lui répondit :

-On en reparlera le jour où tu embrasseras enfin Alexia autrement qu'à cause d'une libellule.

James la regarda surpris et se jura de demandé à Alexia, Meredith et Roxanne de laissé Rose en paix pour qu'elle redevienne la jeune fille innocente qu'était Rose avant.

Celle-ci sautilla comme Luna Lovegood autrefois vers la salle commune de Serdaigle où elle répondit machinalement à une énigme qui bloquait depuis deux heures déjà un petit groupe de sa maison.

Ce soir là, elle s'endormit les étoiles aux yeux loin de se douté que son cousin avait envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour lui donné des nouvelles et parlé de l'état second de Rose qui était causé _peut-être_ par un certain Scorpius Malefoy.

* * *

**Voilà, un autre baisé volé et ce coup-ci de la part de nulle-autre que Scorpius Malefoy. Bon, on devine la suite, Ginny va en parlé à Harry qui va surement l'avoué par inadvertance à son beau-frère et meilleur ami et donc se coup-ci elle recevra une jolie beuglante de papa Ron. La prochaine fois, les filles prennent le pouvoir car ce coup-ci c'est la jolie et incontrôlable Roxanne Weasley qui aura le droit à son premier baisers cette après-midi, je suis gentille non ?**

**Bisou de Moi**

**PS: J'ai été très triste de ne pas avoir vu de reviews sur le premier **


	3. Roxanne Weasley & Dubois

**Voilà mon nouvelle OS sur la fille de George et Angelina Weasley : Je cite Roxanne Weasley. D'après moi elle est comme ces parents, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux donc je vous laisse découvrir ma petite histoire sur son premier baiser avec… (Roulement de tambour)…Théo Dubois, le fils de Olivier Dubois et Katie Bell.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

(Roxanne & OC)

Roxanne Weasley était la digne fille de George Weasley et Angelina Johnson, elle avait sûrement plus d'heure de retenue que son père en une année que lui en six à Poudlard. C'était une jolie brune fine, avec une peau foncé, couleur caramel, ces yeux était vert/marron, parfois il y avait du jaune dans ces iris.

Roxanne était bien consciente de ne pas être la plus belle fille de Poudlard, non, Alexia Jackson, sa meilleure amie et Cecelia Skeeter, la pire langue de vipère de Poudlard, se battait pour cette place, où plutôt Cecelia se battait pour cette place, Alexia s'en fichait royalement, elle avait d'autre chat à fouetté surtout que la sœur jumelle de celle-ci venait de se faire enlevé par des mangemorts.

« Vil morue. Dit-elle devant le portrait de la grosse dame. »

Celui-ci s'ouvrit révélant la grande salle, il y avait James qui consolait Alexia, Meredith était sûrement à la bibliothèque, Meredith était l'autre meilleur ami, d'Alexia et Roxanne, c'était une jolie latina aux yeux framboise.

Théo Dubois passa devant elle, il avait hérité des yeux bleu électrique de sa mère : Katie Bell. Il se tourna vers Alexia, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh, Roxie ça va ? Demanda le garçon. »

Oui et non ? Je t'aime mais c'est pas grave. Se dit la jeune Weasley de quinze ans

« Oui, génial et toi ?

-Tu sais, je me sens mal pour Lexi, des mangemorts, dieu seule sait se qu'ils sont en train de faire à sa sœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle est comme Alexia, elle devrait très bien s'en sortir. Le rassurais-je

-En faites, euh…je voulais te posé…euh une…euh question ?

-Tu m'en pose déjà une. Riais-je

-Tu voudrais…euh…lez…hi...moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu voudrais allez au bal d'hiver avec moi ? »

Roxanne souria, elle était sur le point de sauté sur place, il lui demandait à elle ! A elle ! Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Roxanne. Théo était totalement terrifier de se qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Au lieu de le frapper, de lui répondre négatif ou même de dire oui, sur un coup de tête elle embrassa le garçon. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire niais, tendis que la salle commune de Gryffondor, même Alexia qui se força à sourire.

« J'en déduis que c'est oui. Dit-il »

Et elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier baiser de Roxanne Weasley, n'essayez pas dans la réalité si vous ne sortez pas avec ce garçon ou si vous n'êtes pas sûre de ces sentiments, non je ne veux pas que vous ayez de râteau de ma faute (je connais quelqu'un qui croit pratiquement tout ce qu'elle lit, je ne vous raconte pas). Donc voilà la prochaine fois, je m'attaque au premier baiser de Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. Quelque chose de très mignon que je ferais au mois de Septembre, je pars demain et je reviens le 31, donc j'aurais finis d'écrire le 2 logiquement vous l'aurez pour la rentrer, quelle bande de chanceux. J'attends avec impatiente vos reviews. **

**Bisou de Moi**


	4. Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin

**Eh Salut, je suis de retour, encore, alors j'étais partis en vacance et je crois que je suis tombé littéralement amoureuse de Bordeaux, qu'elle chance vous avez les bordelais. Bon mise à part ça j'ai eu officiellement quatorze ans lundi dernier, quand je regardais si je ne me trompe pas des phoques. Donc je suis bien dans la marge que certains appelle (j'ai lu sa une ou de fois) la marge d'écriture mature, même si certaine fiction que j'ai lu était tout sauf ''mature'' sous tout les termes. **

**Bon alors je sais que vous attendez le premier baiser de miss Victoire Weasley et de monsieur Teddy Lupin. Mais avant (ouais, je sais je suis légèrement embêtante) j'aimerais répondre au reviews.**

**Juliette : Merci, sa fais super plaisirs. Moi aussi, j'aime bien le couple de Rose et Scorpius que je trouve vraiment mignon, pour ce qui est du rapport entre les OS, plus ou moins, il y a aussi un rapport avec une autre de mes fictions : Les petits soucis temporels des potions breveté Potter.**

**Nesrouhil : Ca me flatte, vraiment que ma fiction te plaise, moi aussi je trouve ça assez dur de trouver fiction ou OS complet ou suffisamment intéressante sur la nouvelle génération même si j'en ai lu des génial. **

**FanHPTW : Pour Chapitre 3 : C'est vrai que je me suis un peu inspirer, mais c'est un peu un basique on va dire le garçon demande timidement et la fille répond le plus souvent non. Mais là on peut dire que les sentiments étaient réciproques donc voilà, notre Théo Dubois a eu de la chance et Roxie aussi d'ailleurs.**

**Pour chapitre 2 : C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon nos Rose et Scorpius, un jour j'ai lu une fiction sur leur couple en anglais, une sorte de Roméo et Juliette moins la fin tragique et depuis je ne peux pas imaginer Rose ou Scorpius avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Pour Chapitre 1 : Contente que tu trouve ça adorable, j'ai passé du temps, pour rendre la scène enfantine et légère.**

**Et merci à Lea Harper et FanHPTW de me suivre**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

(Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin)

Victoire Weasley figurait parmi les plus belles et respectable fille de Poudlard. C'était une belle blonde avec les yeux verts de son père, ces origines Vélanes la rendaient encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Du haut de ces dix-sept ans, elle était la seule fille de sa maison les Serdaigle à ne jamais avoir eu de petit ami ou même être sortis avec un garçon, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Mais cela dérangeais sa file de courtisans.

Aujourd'hui, elle était à la gare King Cross, son ami de toujours Teddy Lupin était venu avec elle. Elle était amoureuse de lui cela avait toujours été une évidence pour sa famille. Elle se montra particulièrement timide se jour là, car il était venue uniquement pour elle, mais en ami.

Elle poussa sa lourde valise, Dominique sa sœur la suivait au trot, Dominique était une jolie fille, elle avait étrangement des cheveux rouge cerise depuis sa naissance, des yeux noisette un air enfantin. Elle la suivait, sa chouette : Belle, hululait dans sa cage.

-Eh ! Vic ! L'interpela quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un était évidemment Teddy, elle se dirigea vers lui les jambes tremblante heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas à qu'elle point elle était pathétique et remercia mentalement sa mère de lui donné une immense valise qui contenait le double de se dont elle avait besoin.

-Salut, Teddy. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle reprit le chemin de la soute lui à ces côtés. D'être ici faisait bizarre à Teddy, il avait quitté l'école deux ans auparavant, il avait eu ces A.S.P.I.C, la semaine prochaine il entamerait enfin sa troisième année de formation d'Auror. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitté Victoire à chaque fois. Il remarqua donc chacun de ces détailles qui faisait qu'il aimait, la manière dont brillait les yeux de celle-ci quand elle voyait le Poudlard express, la manière dont ces cheveux blond tombait en cascade sur ces épaules, son petit sourire qu'elle avait toujours sur le coin des lèvres.

-Ecoute Victoire… je…je dois te dire quelques choses.

-Moi aussi. Déclara doucement la blonde

-Toi d'abord. Dit-il en parfait gentleman.

-Non, c'est toi le premier. Ria t'elle.

Il remarqua que son rire était nerveux, qu'il valait mieux qu'il lui parle en premier, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Il s'approcha du visage de Victoire en l'embrassant, sous le regard surpris d'une petite fouine de treize ans qui voulait seulement rangé ces valises dans la soute du Poudlard express.

Le baiser s'approfondis et quand leur deux visage s'éloignèrent Victoire dit avec un grand sourire :

-Je crois que l'on voulait se dire la même chose.

* * *

**Voilà, il est assez court, mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire donc vous l'avez surement tous devinez c'est le baiser de Victoire et Teddy dont on parlait dans le dernier livre dans mon chapitre préféré de tout les Harry Potter qui n'est pas vraiment un chapitre : l'épilogue. J'aime bien les voir plus vieux, toujours unis, en vie, en famille, j'adore ce chapitre. Bon, au lieu d'être super sentimental, je vais m'attaqué au prochain personnage, ma douce Lily Potter. Je vous prépare aussi un OS final, c'est ta dire dans longtemps très triste que j'ai prévue de faire sur James et l'OC du premier. D'ici là j'espère que vous irez bien, si j'ai cinq reviews demain, je mets le suivant, mais je serais un peu occupé mais je peux caser ça. **

**Bisou de Moi**


	5. Lily Potter & OC

**Merci pour les reviews comme à chaque fois, sa fais super plaisirs, alors ce coup-ci se sera sur notre douce Lily Potter (quand je dis douce, je pense le contraire). Elle aura son premier baiser par… Colin Criver II, le fils de Dennis Criver, son prédécesseur du même nom est mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard (vilaine J.K Rowling, il a fallu qu'elle tue Fred, Colin, Remus et Tonks !), bon alors avant comme d'hab j'aimerais répondre à mes Reviews qui me font toujours plaisirs.**

**Harry.17 : Chapitre 2 : Oui, les Trimardeurs sont les successeurs des Maraudeurs, j'avais lu ça dans une fanfiction et l'idée m'avait vraiment plus donc j'ai repris se nom (merci à la personne si elle lit ces quelque OS.). Et oui, Ron va être tellement content que quand il va être aux courant il va sauter au plafond, tient la prochaine fois si j'ai 10 reviews je ferais un chapitre bonus avec la réaction de Ron, je suis sûre qu'elle sera très drôle.**

**Chapitre 3 : C'est surprenant, mais nous les filles, nous ne sommes pas des petites choses qui attende patiemment et Roxanne le prouve bien, elle ne va pas attendre gentiment qu'il se décide enfin. Après tout nous évoluons avec notre temps (Ouah, c'est profond se que je dis).**

**Chapitre 4 : Heureuse que sa te plaise, parce que j'ai disons un peu beaucoup galéré, je ne savais pas comment écrire, d'habitude ça vient tout seul mais là je suis resté dix minutes devant mon ordi paniqué de tout gâché.**

**Nesrouhil: Merci, j'ai trouvé aussi que se serait une bonne idée, bien que pour moi ma petite Vic aurait pu sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Teddy avant d'être définitivement avec lui (pas frappé). En tout cas le voici le suivant avec ma petite furie préféré.**

* * *

(Lily Potter & OC)

Lily Potter n'a jamais été du genre timide, ni même du genre protégé, à onze ans, elle savait déjà lancer un chauve-furie digne de se nom et le premier à en avoir frais les frais était son cousin Louis, il lui avait dit que si elle avait besoin d'elle est sera là pour elle, mais le quatrième année, prit le sortilège en pleine face et compris que sa cousine n'étais pas une douce petite fille.

En deuxième année, elle avait été rejoindre lors d'une bataille dans la forêt interdite, son frère, James et ces amis qui combattait des mangemorts et parmi les plus redoutable : Travers, Rockwood, Macnair et même les trois Lestrange était venue. Ils avaient gagné le combat de justesse.

Et cette année, Lily reprenais sur les traces de son père et de sa mère l'AD, tendis que son frère et cinq de ces amis était poursuivis à travers toute l'Angleterre et même la France d'après les dernières nouvelles. Lily savait que se n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Poudlard soit envahis par des mangemorts, même si elle sait qu'il faudrait d'abord passé sur le corps du corps enseignant, composé principalement d'ancien combattant.

Elle marchait donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle venait de sortir de la tour des Gryffondor et s'apprêtait à allé sur une aile opposé à la salle sur demande où avait lieu la prochaine réunion de l'AD. Elle croisa en chemin Colin Criver, un garçon de son année et de sa maison, elle n'avait jamais fais attention à lui. « Je passe trop de temps avec Alice* et Hugo » Se dit-elle. En plus le garçon n'était pas moche à proprement parlé, il faisait sa taille, il avait des cheveux blond cendré légèrement bouclé et des yeux noisettes, son visage était plutôt ovale et son nez fin.

-Salut Lily. Dit-il quand ils arrivèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Salut Colin. Dit-elle timidement, presque en marmonnant.

Colin avait toujours trouvé Lily jolie, d'où son surnom dans tout Poudlard (sauf quand elle était présente) : Lily-Jolie. Elle avait des cheveux roux, mais plus doux que celui des Weasley, plus comme le premier orange des rayons de soleil du matin, elle avait un nez fin, un regard espiègle et farceur, elle avait des yeux marron clair, plus chocolat au lait que chocolat noir comme son frère James.

A chacun de ces pas, on aurait cru qu'elle pourrait s'envolé comme une hirondelle. Elle se dirigeais elle aussi vers l'AD, elle l'a dirigeais du haut de ces treize ans avec son cousin Louis et sa cousine Rose, chacun avait sa spécialité, Louis était plus dans les contre-sort, Rose dans les maléfices et Lily dans les sortilèges compliqué telle que le sortilège du Patronus qu'elle maîtrisait étonnement bien. D'ailleurs elle avait un tigre.

Elle passa sept fois devant la salle sur demande, ces cheveux voletait à chacun de ces allé retour. La porte n'apparue pas. Elle se tourna vers Colin surprise, elle ressaya une ou deux fois et se mis juré avec des mots à en faire pâlir de jalousie son frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'y arrive d'habitude ! Se plaignit la rousse

-Peut-être que ton esprit est préoccupé par autre chose. Tenta le blond

Elle le fusilla de son regard chocolat au lait.

-Mon frère, ma cousine et ces amis que je connais depuis très longtemps sont en en cavale poursuivis par une cinglé qui as tué son cousin, l'un as tenté de tué mon père et toute ma famille, l'autre est surpuissant et va aller jusqu'à tué sa propre sœur et la dernière est nécromage ! Tu m'étonnes ! Tout le monde se cache ! Bientôt il y aura une bataille à Poudlard comme la dernière fois, et ma famille sera en première ligne ! Alors tu m'étonnes que je sois préoccupé ! Je…

Et là, il fit la pire erreur de sa vie, il l'embrassa pour la calmé, mais quand leur lèvre après une minuscule fraction de seconde se séparèrent elle le gifla et partit en furie en lançant des sortilèges à ce qu'il lui cherchait des noises.

* * *

**Voilà, j'avais envie que ma petite furie, se face volé son premier baisé un peu comme James, en tout cas je plein notre pauvre Colin, pas de chance, ce n'étais pas réciproque. Bon alors je sais que pour la plupart vous êtes rentré hier pour les sixièmes sachée que je vous soutiens, parce que c'est dur surtout pour ceux qui ne connaisse personne. Ensuite à ce qui ont fais leur rentré aujourd'hui que je soutiens, moi par exemple, j'entre en troisième, j'espère avoir mon brevet et mon orientation, donc bonne chance à ce qui sont dans mon cas et aussi à mes pauvres petit cinquième et quatrième qui était stressé aujourd'hui un truc de ouf, ensuite aux lycéens, surtout ceux qui passe le bac, à ceux qui font leur rentré demain, même si les chanceux on encore un jour de vacance. Donc voilà, pour ma part j'ai un prof principal cool, pareil pour les profs, sauf que je n'ai pas eu LA professeur d'histoire, comment j'étais triste, c'est ma professeur préféré. Bon, cool ma vie. **

**Le prochain, je vous laisse décidé du prochain entre : Dominique & OC, Albus & OC et OC (Alice Londubat) & OC. Et n'oublié pas si j'ai 10 reviews avant samedi, je mets LA réaction : celle de Ron quand il apprend que son petit bébé du nom de Rose a été embrassé par Scorpius Malefoy.**

**Bisou de moi.**


	6. Albus & OC

Pourquoi le chapitre arrive aussi tard ? Bonne question ? Oui, très bonne, j'attendais au moins une reviews. C'est quoi la bonne blague, je n'en ai eu aucune. Je ne vous reproche rien, non, mais j'ai été très triste par contre alors je vous ais fais un choix de tailles dans les couples on va passer Al. Sachez que j'avais écrit la réaction de Ron et que mes ZERO reviews n'arrivaient pas à dix. Non, c'est vrai je ne vous en veux pas je suis juste triste (snif). Bon alors, alors, alors, je vais vous laissé lire le chapitre. Bon si vous faites la tête à cause_ Des petits soucis temporels des Potions breveté Potter_, Désolé de l'avoir supprimé je vais remettre une fic bientôt.

Bonne lecture

Bisou (mouillé) de moi.

(Albus & Oc)

Albus Severus Potter avait toujours été amoureux d'une seule fille, elle passait l'été chez eux avec son grand frère qui était son meilleur ami. Elle avait des cheveux blond dorée, des yeux bleu caraïbe et des traits à en faire pâlir un ange. Alexia Jackson, ne serait jamais à lui, elle était à son frère, il l'avait compris en cinquième année quand leur espèce de jeu avait commencé.

Rose, sa cousine qui avait compris le manège de son cousin, l'avait rapproché de Calypso, une jolie Serdaigle de son âge. Elle avait des cheveux tressés caramel et des yeux gris pâle. Ils avaient commencé par allé ensemble au sortis de Pré-au-lard. Elle était là, Albus avait évidemment compris que la jeune fille était amoureuse de lui et lui commençais à l'être d'elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas attendant qu'il face le premier pas.

Malgré son calme et son courage légendaire, Albus avait toujours peur de lui dire se qu'il ressentait.

Aujourd'hui était un jour pluvieux à l'entraînement de Quidditch, il cherchait comme toujours le vif d'or, il devait reprendre la coupe aux Gryffondor qui narguait Serpentard depuis près de six ans. Santana Lacisa, la petite amie actuelle de son frère était prête comme disait-elle à oui :_ faire tomber Alexia Jackson de son balai. _Alexia et Santana était ennemie depuis toujours et malgré le fait que la jeune blonde soit attrapeuse et Santana, batteuse elle se donnait une guerre sans merci.

Après deux heures et demi d'entraînement acharné, elle les fit redescendre à terre.

-Bon, vous n'avez pas été trop mal, mais vous êtes toujours mauvais, donc, il faudra s'y donné cœurs et âmes contre les Gryffondor, sa fais six ans qu'il gagne donc je veux que la coupe soit dans notre salle commune cette année.

Tous commençais à rejoindre les vestiaires quand une brune arriva sous un parapluie noire, elle avait une voix portant.

-Albus Potter ! L'appela la voix de Calypso.

Il se retourna, essayant d'avoir un air beau, même si c'était loupé, car il était trempé jusqu'aux os. La jeune fille avait l'air énervé, il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle sans aucune raison apparente. Mais ces lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne et il profita de son premier baiser chaste.

Quand les deux lèvres se séparèrent il avait un sourire niais, tendis que Calypso avait un petit sourire heureux.

-J'en avais assez d'attendre.

Puis elle repartit gaiment, laissant un Albus dans l'interrogation d'un petit nuage.

Voilà, bon je relance, mon petit bonus, dix reviews avant la semaine prochaine et je mets la réaction de papa Ron, en tout cas voici l'indice pour le prochain : _Ma maman est une ancienne joueuse poursuiveuse_.

Bisou de moi


	7. Fred & OC

**Me revoilà, désolé pour le retard, mes profs donne des contrôles et cette année j'ai décidé de révisé et sa porte ces fruits, j'ai enchaîné quelque 20, pas que je suis mauvaise élèves, non je suis deuxième de ma classe avec environ 16 de moyenne donc pour vous dire. Alors j'ai eu quatre reviews pour vous dire comme ça m'a fais plaisirs (non ce n'est pas de l'ironie). Donc, vous vous demandez qui est le suivant ! Je vous présente : Fred II Weasley dont la mère est Angelina Johnson ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor et un OC nommé Jessica Taner.**

**Avant je réponds à mes reviews :**

**Nesrouhil :**** Merci, sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu me suis, j'espère que le chapitre suivant ta vraiment plus, pour te dire moi aussi j'attendais de faire Albus avec impatience, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop loupé ou plutôt de l'avoir réussi.**

**FanFPTW : Merci pour tes Reviews sa ma fais plaisirs, oui notre petite Lily est une furie digne de sa mère et puis dans la nouvelle fiction que je vais bientôt poster si ma correctrice fini de me corrigé le chapitre elle sera aussi digne de sa grand-mère, puis je l'avoue Albus est mignon, puis il ne s'y attendait pas.**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Bisou de moi**

Fred Weasley était le digne fils de son père et de son oncle, Fred et George Weasley. Il avait hérité du gène de la farce tout comme sa petite sœur Roxanne. Il était roux à la peau pâle. Il était aussi un des grands batteurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et l'un des aînées des Weasley/Potter avec Victoire. Cette année, il entrait en dernière année à Poudlard, les A.S.P.I.C mais aussi les aux revoir.

Surtout un au revoir, celui de Jessica Taner, c'était une fille de Serdaigle dont il était tombé amoureux en sixième année, elle aussi batteuse, elle se souvient que quand elle l'avait fais tombé de son balais se match là, elle était venue le voir tout les jours, tant elle sans voulais de l'avoir fais tombé.

L'année passa tranquillement, Fred avait passé ces A.S.P.I.C contrairement à son père, il aurait bien sûr bien fais pareil, mais sa mère était encore plus dangereuse que sa tante Ginny quand elle s'énervait. Même si la plus effrayante de toute restait Lily.

Il marchait en cette dernière journée d'école, en ce premier jours de juillet et en se dernier jour à Poudlard dans les couloirs vide et silencieux de tout les élèves avide de se reposé. Il croisa son cousin James et ces trois amis : Parker, Matt et Théo poursuivit par les farceuse expérimenté nommé : Alexia, Meredith, Rose et Roxanne, la petite sœur de Fred.

Les quatre filles les poursuivaient avec des pots de peinture moldu qui avait dû t'être modifié par un sort. Fred souri légèrement quand il arriva à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Jessica venait d'apparaître, ces yeux vert toisait Fred, un sourire sournois déssinais ces lèvres.

-Une attaque de peinture indélébile. Dit-il comme si c'était une chose banal.

Jessica leva un sourcil et souri.

-Poudlard ne risquera pas de s'ennuyé pendant encore cinq ans. Dit-elle

-Sa dépend si ils se font renvoyé avant. Ajouta Fred en y pensant.

Alexia disparaîtrait, James serait à la fois attaqué par des sortilèges de chauve-furie et dévasté, Roxanne serait punis, mais pas dans les extrêmes, Théo, Matt, Parker et Meredith se ferait surement hurlé dessus et serait punis à vie et Rose serait tellement honteuse que Fred n'imaginait même pas se qui l'attendais.

-Non, ils sont de trop bon sorcier, puis se n'est pas méchant, il donne de la joie à Poudlard, il y en a pas beaucoup eu depuis la guerre, McGonagall prendra toute les occasions d'oublier cette horreur. Dit simplement Jessica

-C'est vrai. Acquiesçais-je

-J'ai toujours raison, je ne suis pas une serdaigle pour rien.

Ils rirent tout les deux et se retrouvèrent nez à nez l'un l'autre leur visage trop près pour que l'un deux puissent reculer, c'est alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent tout les deux, le baiser fut cour, ils avaient tout les deux un sourire niais sur leur lèvres. Et il repartir tout les deux mains dans les mains en tant que petit copain et petite copine.

**Voilà pour Fred & OC, j'espère qu'il vous à plus, bon j'ai eu quatre reviews mais si vous dépassez les 10, vous aurez le droit à la réaction de Ron allez, allez à vos commentaires et même vous les anonymes sans compte vous pouvez Reviewser alors faites le. **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisou de moi**

**PS : Pour le prochain l'indice est : **_**Je porte en première lettre de mon prénom la première lettre du prénom de ma mère.**_


	8. La réaction de papa Ron

** Salut à tous**

**Je sais que je l'avais promis pour samedi dernier mais mon ordi à planté bref, je vous le post aujourd'hui et donc voilà mon petit James qui embrouille les choses et un Ron au bord de la crise de nerf. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisou de Moi**

* * *

Ron Weasley était assis dans son bureau, il était en train de remplir la paperasse de sa dernière affaire, il regretta soudainement de ne pas être resté travailler à la boutique de George, au moins il ne devais pas faire des rapports stupide à chaque fois qu'il appréandais quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, il entendis quelque choses toqué à la fenêtre. Il fut surpris en voyant la chouette: Athéna de son neveu James. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit entré la chouette, elle tenait une lettre. Ron la détacha avec précotion.

_Cher Oncle Ron_

_ Je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi je t'écris, je l'aurais bien dit à Maman, mais elle ne te le répèterais jamais, par peur que tu comettes un meurtre, mais j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir se qui se trame à Poudlard. _

_ Tu te souviens que lorsque tu as dis à Rose que tu l'as déshéritais si elle allait à Serpentard, et bien je pense qu'elle a fais pire. Je venais de rentré de faire explosé des Bombabouse dans le bureau de la professeur de Métamorphose parce que cette vieille pie à oser me mettre qu'un Effort Exceptionnelle à mon devoirs, alors que j'avais fais comme Roxanne qui a eu Optimal. Enfin bref, j'ai croisé Rose, elle avait un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres et elle marchais encore moins normalement que tante Luna (dans les mauvais jours). Elle avait l'air sur un petit nuage._

_ En bon, neveu j'ai décidé de mené mon enquête, une dizaine de minute je suis tombé sur Al, il m'a dit que Scorpius (le fils Malefoy) était dans le même état, parce qu'il...J'ai peur jusqu'ici, Scorpius a embrassé Rose. _

_Ps: Dit à Scorpius que je suis désolé mais on touche pas à Rosie, ni à Lily d'ailleurs_

_James Potter, ton neveu, futur auror_

Les mains de Ron s'était crispés autour de la lettre, il se mit dans une colère noire, un vils instinct animal prit le dessus, il reversa son bureau, il se mit à hurlé.  
-JE VAIS TUER LA FOUINE, JE VAIS TUER SON GOSSE ! MA ROSIE ! MA TOUTE PETITE ROSIE !

Il sortis de son bureau avec les poings fermé un oeil qui clignotait sous la rage, un visage plus rouge que sa chevelure, il marmonnait différente façon de tuer chaque Malefoy et il allait commencé par le père qui travaillait à l'étage des Potions, Harry sortis lui aussi de son bureau et vit Ron.

Il le rattrapa et le vit dans une colère qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il remarqua la lettre, Harry la prit sans que Ron ne s'en rende compte tant il était aveuglé par la rage. Il la lu et ce dit que son fils allait passé un sale quart d'heure.

Il envoya son patronus à Hermione qui expliquait vaguement la situation. Elle arriva malheureusement suivit par Malefoy. Harry qui tenait Ron se vit projeté au loin par une force phénoménal, il passa derrière Hermione et mit un point à Malefoy.

-Tu diras à ton fils de t'éloigné de Rosie.  
Puis il repartis comme-ci de rien était.

* * *

**Tada !**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus à la prochaine et à vos reviews.**

**Bisou de moi**


	9. Spécial Halloween

**Salut,**

**Mon ordinateur est toujours en réparation, donc je n'ai toujours pas la suite, on me rends l'ordinateur dimanche et j'avais deux trois suite de fiction sur ma clé USB donc j'ai pu poster le drame Ronnanesques, mais j'ai toujours pas le suivant OS.**

**Bref, je vous ai écrit cette nuit (vers minuit) un spécial Halloween, je pouvais pas dormir, j'entendais des bruits bizarres. Alors j'ai mis James et le OC de la première histoire Alexia qu'on retrouve dans ma fiction Armageddon, Roxanne et un autre OC, Théo Dubois, aussi dans Armageddon et deux autre OC eux aussi dans Armageddon: Matt Finnigan, le fils de Seamus et Lavande et Meredith Gilbert.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

_Il courrait, il cherchait à évité son pire cauchemars son vrai pire cauchemars, il était dans un grand labyrinthe de verre, il cherchait la sortis tendis qu'on le poursuivait. Il avait les jambes fatigué la respiration haletant, James était effrayé. Lui qui n'avait jamais été peureux, il se retrouvait face à sa plus grande peur. Il entendit son nom prononcée d'une manière effrayante puis un ''je vais te tuer''. Il accelera sans se rendre compte qu'il y avait une marche et il trébucha donc bêtement sur le sol de pierre boueux, il essaya de se relevé mais les pierres était glissantes, sur la pluie déluviennent, il glissa plusieur fois._  
_-JAMES ! Hurla une voix féminine qui ne lui était pas inconnue._

_ Mais il ne pouvais pas mettre un nom sur cette voix, trop occupés à essayer de se releva, une volonté étrange dû justement à la voix de l'inconnue pas si inconnue fit qu'il se releva, il se retourna vite fais pour voir on en était son assayant, il était derrière lui, une haleine fétide, James essaya de se concentré pour se respiré quand un cri et un éclair fondirent le ciel._

James se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur, il detestait ce type de cauchemars, sa lui arrivait de les avoir, avant, pendant et après Halloween. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre deux heures du matin, un 31 Octobre. Il frissona, ne voulant pas s'imaginé retrouvé le sommeil.

Il descendit donc les marches en marbre froid du dortoir veillant à ne réveiller personnes. Il arriva dans la grande salle commune rouge où bizarrement la cheminé et des lumières était allumés. Une personne était recroquevillée dans une couverture bleu pastel, elle tremblait. Ces cheveux blonds était attaché dans une petite natte sur le côté et James remarqua une tasse de chocolat dans sa main surement apporté par des elfes de maisons.

Il s'approcha de la personne sans trop savoir qu'elle Gryffondor s'était et il fut heureux de constaté que c'était Alexia. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais elle ne tourna pas son visage vers lui.

-Cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il sans trop savoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux de la jeune fille semblait vide,se peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, presque translucide, elle hocha la tête.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Pareil.

-Qu'est qui peut donc effrayé James Potter à ce point ? Demanda Alex sans trop se rende compte qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait tout haut.

Il se sentit gêné, il avait toujours trouvé sa peur futile.

-Les clowns. Expliqua James.

Alexia se tourna vers lui un peu surpris et le vit se masser la nuque signe qu'il était vraiment gêné. James comprit aussi que la voix dans son rêve n'était nul autre que celle d'Alexia et qu'il avait échoué à la sauvé.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai vu le monde envahis par les détraqueurs, chaque choses, chaques personnes que j'aimais était détruit, mort, c'était un champs de désolation, c'est la que les détraqueurs sont arrivé, j'ai essayé de produire un patronus, j'ai essayé de t'appelé, tu étais la seule personne que je ne voyais pas dans ce paysage, je t'ai appelé, tu n'es pas venu, j'ai couru, j'ai trébuché, je me suis relevé et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé dans un londre rasé dans une impasse, près d'une fête foraine fantôme qui fonctionnait et j'ai continué à t'appelé et les détraqueurs sont arrivé.

Ces yeux était baigné par les larmes.

-Je n'arrivais pas à me réveillé et j'ai entendu une berceuse, celle de ma mère et je me suis réveillé, elle me la chantait quand je faisais des cauchemars quand j'étais petite.

-J'ai entendu tes appelle, dans mon rêve, j'étais dans le labyrinthe des glaces de la fête foraine et je t'ai entendu m'appellé, mais j'ai...j'ai pas pu te sauvé.

Elle se leva, puis elle se dirigea vers son dortoir.

-Bonjour, ou plutôt je te souhaite de te rendormis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'endormir en cours demain donc, j'y vais.

Il hocha la tête et elle partis, il suivi quelques minutes plus tard, James ne parvenus pas à m'endormir et il supposa donc qu'Alex non plus n'a pas réussis à se rendormir.

Le lendemain les cours passèrent assez vite et James pria pour que se soit pareille avec le cours de potion, il s'installa avec Alexia, Meredith, Matt et Théo, Roxanne étant à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce soir.

Le professeur Slugorn arriva et il leur demanda de faire la potion de pire cauchemars. Alexia ravala sa salive difficilement et s'y atela les mains tremblante tellement qu'elle demanda à ce que se soit Meredith qui soit dit en passant n'est pas la fille la plus adroite, la termine. Tout à coup le chaudrons des quatres amis se mit à exploser.

-TOUS SOUS LES TABLES ! Hurla Slugorn.

Mais c'était trop tard, James tomba de sa chaise endormis, Alexia suivit sa tête tombant sur le torse de celui-ci.  
Assez rapidement Matt, Meredith et Roxanne se tenèrent la main, il ne resterais pas séparé dans leur cauchemar si il se tenait.

* * *

Les trois amis attérirent tous trois dans une pièce sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? S'énerva Meredith. J'ai tout bien mis comme il faut. Et James et Alexia ? J'espère qu'ils sont tombé l'un sur l'autre ou un truc dans le genre, sinon, ils auront des gros problèmes et risque de mourir dans leurs cauchemars.

-Pour...Pour le moment il faut déterminé nos cauchemar et...et il faut se dire qu'on peut y arrivé, on n'a peut-être pas nos baguettes, mais après tous ces nos esprit qui...qui crée tous ça. Dit un Matt peu rassuré.

-Ma...Ma plus grande peur, c'est de me retrouvé face à des dragons. Expliqua Théo

-C'est les cadavres des personnes qui compte pour moi.

-Ma grand-mère. Dit simplement Matt.

Théo et Meredith se regardèrent un peu étrangement, Matt avait peur de sa grand mère ? Tout à coup le paysage se modifia pour laisser place à un terrains de Quidditch et Matt, Meredith et Théo sur un balais.

* * *

Alexia et James se relevèrent, surtout Alexia qui était gêné de s'être retrouvé sur le torse de James, leurs habits étaient changés. Alexia portait un robe turquoise, et un serre tête fait en fils d'or tressé, James quand à lui était habillé en moldus. Ils étaient sur un échequier géant.

-Echec et Mat, comment j'ai été stupide, non mais...,

-Quoi ? Demanda James

-On est pas à Poudlard, on n'y était pas.

-Alex...

-On est en cavale, on était dans une clairière au nord de l'écosse, tu te souviens ? Les détraqueurs sont arrivés Roxanne à fais un Patronus, mais nous on n'a pas eu le temps, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas dans notre vision de Poudlard.

-Mais où sont Matt, Théo et Merry ? Demanda James

-Notre esprit interprète se qu'on veut expliqué, on pensais qu'on était à Poudlard en train de faire une potion de pires cauchemars, les personnes qui sont seuls ne peuvent que mourir car personne ne peut survivre à ces pires cauchemards seul, et quand on touche quelqu'un après avoir bu la potion, on est avec lui. Pitié j'espère qu'ils sont tous les trois ensembles.

-Grâce à Roxanne on sait à quoi s'attendre. Marmonna James.

-Tu pense que c'est rêve sont d'elle ? Demanda Alex

Il hocha la tête quand ils se perdirent tout les deux de vus, James arrivant dans une fête foraine dans un Londres dévasté et Alexia arrivant dans ce qu'elle identifia être Hyde Park à Londres.

* * *

Meredith n'avait jamais été à l'aise sur un balais mais quand elle vu les trois dragons qui les opposaient, elle était encore moins, Matt était derrière elle, moins terrifier que Théo qui était totalement pétrifier de peur.  
Les dragons crachèrent des flammes et Meredith se surpris à réussir à faire bouger son balais pour évité en saucisse grillé aux yeux violet.

-THEO ! l'appela la voix de Roxanne.

Bizarrement, sa lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoque, Meredith avait toujours remarqué l'étrange complicité entre Roxanne et lui même si elle était nettement moins prononcé que celle de Lexi et James. Mais elle compris rapidement que Théo était amoureux de Roxanne.

Meredith et Matt faisait une espèce de balais aérien en essayant de protégé Théo, et en se protégeant des attaques des dragons. Pendant que la voix de Roxanne parlait.

-Ecoute, Théo, tu dois vaincre ta peur, les dragons, franchement, les dragons ne sont pas dangereux, pense à tout ceux qui y ont réussis, ils ne vont pas réussir à te battre, regarde Meredith, elle n'a jamais été à l'aise sur un balais comme toi, mais pourtant, elle réussis parfaitement à resté en vie, ils ont besoin de toi, il faut que tu banissent ta peur tu m'entends.

-D'a...d'a...d'acc...d'accord.

Théo réussis à évité de justesse les flammes d'un dragons, il se mit à tout évité, il ferma ces yeux deux minutes et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un dragon il se mit à parlé.

-Oh, mon doux petit, tu as toujours eu peur des dragons,hein tu te souviens de...comment s'appelait-il Herbert, il t'avait mordu, il t'avait brûlé tu avais dix ans, c'est ça, depuis tu as peur petit vaut rien.

Des sueurs froides s'enparèrent de Théo.

-Je...je...je ne suis pas ...j'ai...pas.

-Même pas capable de parlé.

-THEO ! L'appela une Meredith au bord des larmes ! Théo ! AIDE MOI !  
Il la regarda, elle était sur le point de se faire dévorer.

-Je vous bannis, je n'ai pas peur des dragons.

-Mais si tu as peur mon garçon.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux bleu électrique.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de vous, je n'aurais plus jamais peur de vous !

Les dragons s'envolèrent dans une fumée dorée.

Meredith tomba dans le vide. Mais elle sentit tout à coup le sol froid de la salle noire, Théo et Matt l'aidèrent à se relevé. Meredith serra dans ses bras Théo et le remercia.

-Comment t'as fais ?

-Je l'ai bannis, mais amis ont toujours été plus important que la peur.

-Ou plutot Roxanne est plus importante que la peur. Ajouta Merry.

Théo piqua un fard quand tout les trois se retrouvèrent dans un salon qui sentait le chat et le ragout périmé.

* * *

Alexia venait d'atterrir à plat ventre sur de l'herbe coupante et jaunis, tellement coupante qu'elle avait maintenant des petite entaille partout le long des bras et sur les jambes, elle se releva avec difficulté, elle se trouvait certes dans Hyde Park mais des tombes était partout, elle vit d'abord le nom de ses amis, toute la fatrie Weasley Potter, les professeurs toute les bonnes personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, les tombes était en pierre noire et chaque inscription disait la même chose: '' Tuer par un monstre qui n'aurait jamais dû exister: Alexia Jackson''

Alexia se mit à pleurer, c'était de ça faute, elle savait que tout cela était faux mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle regarda chaque tombes, elle ne vit pas celle de James, elle se dit qu'il avait de la chance, elle marcha parmis elle, avec la chair de poule. Elle regardait autour d'elle, le vent ne faisait que bougée des arbres morts dénudés, des feuilles mortes, limite décomposées, un silence de mort regnait, le vent et les pas de la blonde détruisaient le silence. Elle s'avança jusqu'à trouvé une tombe en marbre blanche, il y avait marqué ''Selena Jackson, la mère qui a tout donné pour sa fille. I'm Fearless''.

-Maman, je suis désolé. Pleura la jeune fille.

Tout à coup un papier vint vers elle, avec les paroles de la contine qu'elle chantait pour l'endormir après un grand cauchemars: Fearless, sans peur. Elle relu les paroles, écrit de la fine écriture de sa mère.

Elle le serra contre son coeur et continua sa marche vers la grande roue à l'horizon là ou devrais se trouvé James. Elle se mit à marché dans les ronces quand elle entendis des paroles dirent:

-Elle nous a tué, elle va payé, la pauvre petite effrayé, sera tué, par la peur, qui envahira son âme et son coeur.

La jeune fille se mit à courir et tomba sur le cadavre de Lily Potter, la soeur de James.

-Lily ! Hurla Alexia

-Tu l'as tué et tu vas mourir pauvre petite effrayé.

Elle fit volteface et tomba sur le cadavre décomposé d'Albus, quelque chose lui attrapa la jambe, elle se mit à pleurer de peur. Lily lui avait agripper les pieds, tendis qu'Albus ricannait d'un rire maléfique. Elle sentit alors le froid s'emparer d'elle, les dernières particules, de joie, de bonheur, d'amour disparaissait elle savait que les détraqueurs était là.

-James. Murmura-t-elle.

D'autres cadavres plus ou moins décomposé apparurent. Mais une femme en blanc, au cheveux bruns et aux yeux Lapis Lazulli apparue.

-Alexia pensent fort à l'idée de l'aider, de t'enfuir et de rejoindre tes amis.

-Maman ! Dit-elle à la femme.

-Je suis là ma puce, je suis toujours là, tu peux le faire.

Les détraqueurs apparue et Selena Jackson disparue.

-JAMES ! AU SECOURS !

-Sa ne sert à rien de t'époumoner, il ne viendras pas. Ricanna Albus

Les larmes perlait sûr les joues d'Alexia.

-JAMES !

Se fut le noir pendant quelques secondes, puis elle apparue devant la grande roue. Le papier s'envola mais elle s'en fichait tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'est de retrouvé James.

Elle se mit à courir dans le parc, elle le cherchait, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa c'est le labyrinthe de glace, elle le chercha mais malheureusement pour elle, les détraqueurs de se monde de désolation la coincèrent dans un cul-de-sac.

-JAMES ! Hurla-t-elle encore plus fort.

Une lumière blanche se mit à éloigner les détraqueurs. La mère d'Alexia était de retour.

-Je suis désolé d'être partis si tôt, je t'aime et dit à Allyssa que je suis désolé, maintenant court.

C'est se que fit Alexia.

Elle se mit à courir et tout à coup quelque chose se mit à lui rentré de dedans, elle se mit à hurler, mais elle se redis compte que c'était James.

* * *

-On est où ? Demanda Théo.

-Chez ma grand mère. Expliqua Matt en ayant des tics nerveux incontrôlables.

Meredith remarqua que la maison était remplis de trophée et de coupures de journaux, le tout était décorée comme dans les années vingts, tout à coup une femme entra, une vieille femme aux cheveux gris, elle était effrayante, ces yeux marrons était perçante, malgrés qu'elle soit mince, elle était totalement flétrit et sa peau pendouillait de partout, elle portait une robe à froufrou rouge des années folles, une plume sur un serre tête de la même couleur.

Meredith se dit qu'aucun cauchemars du monde ne valait celui-là. Elle alluma de la musique et se mit à bougé en rythme, tout à coup les trois amis, se retrouvèrent affubler d'une tenue de ces années là et se mirent à bouger eux aussi en rythme,

Théo se mit à danser avec Meredith et Matt avec la paléoderme.

-Matt pitié, s'il te plait fait que ça s'arrête. Le supplia Théo. Je préfère nettement mon cauchemar.

-Vous croyez que James et Alexia sont tomber sur quoi ? Demanda Merry

-J'en sais rien mais il ne tomberont pas sur pire.

-MAIS QUE VOUS FICHEZ ! DEPÊCHEZ VOUS AVANT QUE VOUS VOUS METTEZ A SAIGNER A FORCE DE DANSER ! Hurla la voix de Roxanne

-Je dois faire quoi ?! Hurla Matt.  
-Répète, je n'ai pas peur, je bannis mon cauchemars. Lui expliqua Théo

Il essaya mais il ne cessait pas de bégayer.

-J'arrive pas.

Les jambes des trois amis commençait par être en sang.

-On croit en toi. Dit Théo dont les jambes commençait à laché.

-Je bannis cette peur, je n'ai pas peur.

-Mais bien sûr mon bichounet que tu as peur. Dit doucement la grand mère

Le ton était tellement mielleux que Meredith avait l'impression qu'on lui mettent une matière poisseuse dans le cou.

-Non, j'ai pas peur de toi vieille bique, ni de venir chez toi, j'ai juste peur de manger tes gateaux et malgrès ça je bannis cette peur.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce noire les jambes en sang, le souffle court. Théo remercia Matt en lui faisant l'accolade, mais Meredith se contenta d'un vague merci.

Le changement de paysage se fit presque instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent à Hyde Park à Londres dans une allée de tombe, dans un paysage de désolation totale. Une grande roue au loin.

* * *

James atterie assis dans un train fantôme. Le manège s'ébranla et il fonctionna, il tomba dans un train fantôme, avec divers monstre, une musique de film d'horreur semblable à une comptine pour enfant, James se souvenais d'avoir entendus Alexia la chantonner une fois quand ils était petit, ils passait avec une tyrolienne au dessus d'une rivière et Alexia était effrayé et elle l'avait fais en chantonnant cette chanson.

Il était aux aguets quand il tomba sur une salle avec des couleurs criard, violet, orange, vert anis,... et c'est là qu'il vit son pire cauchemars, un clown, la tête sur la main, vide au niveau de la nuque.

James tenta de sortir quand le clown dit en ricannant.

-On ne sort pas du manège tant que le tour n'est pas terminé, mais ce n'est pas grave James, tu ne sortiras jamais.

James se mit à crier et puis il se libéra avant que le clown n'est pu l'attraper pour le tuer. James se moqua en peu du clown en ricannant nerveusement.

-ATTRAPEZ LE !

Des clowns apparurent alors derrière celui sans tête qui voulait sa peau. James détalla comme un lapin. Il traversa la plupart du parc d'attraction, puis il tomba entra dans le labyrinthe de glace, il se souvint de son rêve s'était très mauvais signe. Il se mit à entendre Alexia huler, comme il aurait voulu l'aider, la pluie se mit alors à tomber et les clowns arrivèrent, telle des zombies laissant des traîners de sang au sol, James partis donc dans ce méandre de miroir sans fin. Il courut, il courut. Les clowns ne le suivait plus. C'est alors qu'il entendit ces monstres de malheur chanter une chanson, parlant de sa mort, et il se mit à doubler de vitesse.  
-JAMES ! Entendit-il.

Il devait se dêpécher, Alexia était en danger.

-JAMES !

Il redoubla de vitesse et contrairement que dans son rêve, il savait à qui appartenait cette voix. Il s'arrêta sur le bord des larmes, effrayer pétrifier, il avait peur, plus que peur. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna pour voir où en était les clown, celui de tout à l'heure était devant lui, avec une haleine fétide et des crocs accérée.

-Tu vas mourir Potter !

-Pas si vite ! dit une voix

Une femme/ange dans une robe blanche apparue, c'était Alexia en plus agée, en brune et avec des yeux Lapis Lazulli.  
La lumière qu'elle émannait fonda sur eux.

-Sauve toi et retrouve Alexia dit lui que les cauchemars s'arrête comme quand elle était petite.

James se sauva en courant à bout de souffle, il ferma les yeux deux minutes pour continué à courir. Il retra dans quelques choses et se mit à hurler, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Alexia les yeux remplit de peur.

* * *

Meredith savait que c'était son cauchemars, les cadavres arrivèrent et dans sa chance, elle ne vit ni le cadavre de James, ni celui de Roxanne ou encore d'Alexia. Elle vit son père et un homme lui ressemblant qui devrait être Fred son oncle décédée, toute sa famille, ces amis toutes les personnes bonnes qu'elle a connu.

-Meredith, douce et innocente Meredith. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'enfuir, Alexia a réussis mais elle a toujours les détraqueurs au trousse. Dit un cadavre ressemblant à Fred le frère de Roxanne.

-Alexia est ici ? Demanda Matt.

-Oui, James aussi. Dit une Victoire zombifier à qui il manquait un oeil.

La tête de Lily tourna, offrant une vision d'horreur.

-Les gars, partez sans moi, je vais pas y arriver. Murmura Meredith.

-Bien sûr que tu n'y arrrivera pas, tu n'arrive jamais à rien. Ricanna Lily

-Se ne sont pas eu, tu peux y arrivé Merry on croit en toi. Renchérit Théo

-Tu vas mourir Meredith, car tu as peur.

-Non, tu n'as pas peur Meredith, j'ai confiance en toi. Ajouta Matt.

-Vous n'êtes pas, je bannis ma peur, je bannis se cauchemars.

Les cadavres était pourtant là, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'attraper.

-James et Lexi. Dirent les trois d'une même voix.

Ils se mirent à courir.

-Alex, tu vas bien ? Demanda James.

La jeune blonde se mit alors à pleurer à chaud de larmes en tombant par terre, en murmurant qu'elle était un monstre.

-Alexia, relève toi, ils arrivent.

-JE SUIS UN MONSTRE JAMES, ILS N'ONT QU'A ME TUER ! Pleura la jeune fille.

-Alexia non, je ne te laisserais pas là.

Il la releva, et la força à courir, les jambes d'Alexia ne répondait pu et c'est à ce moment là que Matt, Théo et Meredith apparurent. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour demander l'état des uns des autres, sauf Alexia qui était muette.

C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa, ils se firent encerclés par des clowns et des cadavres, des détraqueurs était en train d'arrivé.

-Il faut bannir votre peur. Expliqua Matt

Alexia était en larme et secouait la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas, puis elle pensa à sa mère et se releva pendant que James disait:  
-Je bannis ma peur, je n'ai pas peur.

Les clowns disparurent et James croisa le regard d'Alexia qui prit une grande inspiration.

-Je bannis ma peur, je n'ai pas peur.

Mais rien ne bougea, les détraqueurs approchaient, les cadavres était prêt à les tuer. Alexia resta pétrifier devant ça.

-Alex, écoute moi, les cauchemars s'arrêtent de la même manière qu'ils s'arrêtent quand on est petit, nos parents nous disait de ne pas avoir peur, que te disais ta mère ?

-J'en sais rien. Pleura Alexia

-Alex j'ai confiance en toi.

Alexia prit une profonde inspiration.

- I'm...I'm stuck in your...in your head. Commença-t-elle.  
"I'm...I'm come back from...From the dead  
"Gotcha running scared  
"I'm Fear...Fear...Fearless"

-Alex continue, sa marche.

Une lumière blanche commençait à les enrobées et il començait à revenir dans la clarière où ils était.

-I'm...I'm Calling you out  
"I'm taking you do...down  
"Don't cha come around  
"I'm fearless  
"I'm Fearless"

Ils étaient de retour dans la clarière. Alexia se mit à pleurer de soulagement et James la prit dans ces bras. Cinq Patronus éloignait les détraqueurs, ils avait survécu au baisers du détraqueurs en vaincant leurs peurs.

-Spero Patronum. Murmura Alexia

Un lionne vint se joindre au lion de James.

-Merci James. Dit-elle

La pluie commençait à tomber comme dans les films clichées, James et Lexi avait faillis s'embrasser si leur amis ne s'était pas raclés la gorge.

-Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir c'est pourquoi t'es pas venue nous aidé quand on était dans le Londres de l'horreur ? Demanda Merry à Roxanne.

-Parce qu'un espèce de force m'en empêchait. Expliqua Rox.

James regarda Alexia qui compris qu'il avait vu lui aussi le fantôme de sa mère.

-Dis moi, t'aurais pas envie d'une petite danse Matt. Demanda Meredith.

-Non et je ne danserais plus jamais et je n'irais plus jamais chez ma grand-mère .

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus, maintenant, vous savez se qui se passe lors du baiser du détraqueurs, il vous enferme dans votre pire cauchemar et attendent que vous vous fassiez tué par votre plus grande peur, dans se cas là l'esprit à été plus puissant et à permis au autres de s'enfuir se qui était assez bien. Les paroles de la petite comptine sont en réalité les paroles d'Olivia Holt dans sa chanson Fearless qui veut dire sans peur, j'écoutais cette chanson en écrivant et elle représente assez bien l'histoire. Donc voilà à la prochaine pour j'espère le prochain OS lundi.**

**Bisou de moi**

**PS: Laissez des Reviews**


End file.
